It's warmer with 2 people in bed
by xPhineasx
Summary: January is a terrible month for the heater to break. Good thing it's warmer with 2 in a bed. FinnyGene Lemon One shot


((So, we are reading this book in English and..oh come ON...they are so...SO...well yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own A separate Peace, Finny of Gene. And the John Knowles is probably turning in his grave over this.

It takes place before the Tree incident, just so you all know.))

The chill permeated the air as I snuggled deeper into the thin covers of my cot. January was a terrible month for the heater to break, and break it had. Time has long ago lost all meaning as I tried to force sleep out of the icy night. Finny had long ago given up on talking, mostly likely because he had fallen asleep. It wasn't like he would run out of things to say. Finny always had something to say. God it was cold. My breath formed soft hazy balls of steam as I breathed, that floated away into the frigid night.

I sighed and rolled onto my back. This sucked.

"Hey, Gene?" Finny's voice called across the room in a confident whisper. "You awake, right?"

"Yeah, I'm awake." I answered. "You know what time it is?"

"Not a clue." You could practically hear the shrug in his voice. God, Finny was amazing. He had the world at his fingers tips. Somehow, I envied him for that. How plain I must seem next to him. "Hey..." He called across the room to me. "You cold?"

"Yeah." I shivered a little. "I wonder when the heater will be fixed. To bad it won't be any time tonight."

Finny's cot creaked slightly. He was getting up. His soft fluid footsteps pattered over to my bedside. I sat up and strained my eyes into the darkness to try to find his form. I felt his hand then, suddenly, on my shoulder. "Finny?" I questioned.

"It's too cold." He told me. "To be sleeping alone like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Two people in bed are warmer than one." He explained. As always, I simply could not argue with him, no matter how absurd it sounded. I didn't do a thing as he scooted into bed next to me and lay down. He was right though, as Finny always is. It was warmer with him in bed next to me. His heat filled the bed. I could feel the cold harshness of the night, and of the world, retreat outside the boundaries of the covers, outside the bed we shared.

Drowsiness began pulling on my eyelids softly. Finny rolled over in his sleep, and I felt his soft hair brush under my chin as his head came to rest on my chest. So warm. "Gene..." He whispered. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I gave no answer. "Gene." He whispered again, his soft warm breath tickled my neck.

"Hmm?" I hummed throatily. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist slowly. "F..Finny?" I said, confused.

"You're...really warm." He told me. The cot creaked slightly as his face became even with mine. In the dim light I saw Finny's brilliant eyes so close to my own.

"Um...Finny? Wha-" My question was cut short. With the swift creaking of the cot I, for the first time in my life, felt lips on my own. Soft, warm, almost scared, Finny against me. I didn't fight him though. Shameful, unnatural, but I didn't fight it as Phineas kissed me. How could I? I could never fight him. My fingers curled into his nightshirt slowly.

The kiss deepened then. Any anxiety that Finny had felt was gone now. Confident as ever, he slid his tongue into my mouth. I nearly gasped. I can't say that it would have felt the same if anyone would else had done it. No, Finny did everything different. It stands to reason he would kiss differently to. He would kiss better.

I can't say how long we stayed like that, I in pleasure and shock, he kissing me, exploring my mouth with calm, passionate vigor. But eventually, he did pull away. I lay there panting and disoriented. I felt his tongue, hot and moist run down my neck. My whole spine tingled. I gasped roughly, sliding my fingers into his hair.

His fingers, long and cold traced their way into my sweat pants. " F-finny!" My mind started a downward spiral as Finny, the guy everyone wanted to be, the guy everyone wanted to be around, and the guy who I had hopelessly envied and admired now snuck past the elastic of my briefs. I grasped onto his lean back and held on, not knowing what else to do, Finny seemed to know though. Finny seemed to know quite a bit. I struggled in the awkward position my body had chosen. Finny's hand slipped downward until he finally wrapped around me. I gasped into the freezing air. " What if someone walks in?" Finny said nothing but I knew he was smirking. " Pfft." He seemed too busy to care. I sighed and leaned back, knowing even if I didn't want this Finny wouldn't allow me to give up so easily. Finny pulled my now tightening pants down further still, underwear included, and I could feel his hair against my stomach. My skin bristled in the cold, wanting to go back to a few minutes ago in the warm secure sleeping state I was comfortable with. Finny lowered his face in-between my legs and chuckled, he liked playing with me like this, and things were always a game to Phineas.

I screamed so loud I was pretty sure all of Devon had heard me. Though Finny had managed to shut me up with a hasty kiss. I bit my lower lip as he returned to his task, regardless of the lighting situation I could see Finny's lips wrapped around me, those competitive eyes wide open, not missing anything. I struggled with breathing it seemed so difficult now. Finny kept on, silently pushing all of my buttons. How did we get to this? How did our education, our friendship, lead to all of this? I gasped out once more with Finny's name all over my lips, my knuckles were white and I knew Finny had no intention of stopping until I was running down his throat. " Mmmph- G-gene." Finny was never very good at talking with his mouth full. I ran a now shaking hand through his hair, feeling the sweat and heat. Finny flicked his tongue across me and with no warning I came in an instant. I rolled over, gasping, choking, and praying for air.

" Gene."

I couldn't look.

" Gene.."

I looked, and through the darkness could see Finny smiling at me.

" Gene it's your turn."

((And so it is there we leave you. The rest is up to your imagination. All the naughty bits were written by the ever so wonderful and godly holybologna.

Save a Life leave a Review))


End file.
